Flashbacks
by Ellenwe
Summary: História sobre Hatori e Kana,e a libertação da maldição
1. Chapter 1 Lembranças

**Flashbacks**

Atendendo à pedidos uma fic do Hatori, mas se preparem porque é triste, mas linda. Espero que gostem e comentem. Essa história tem como ponto de partida o capítulo 56 e 57 do volume 10 do mangá, entretanto, mais adiante pegarei um gancho da outra fic que eu escrevi com o título de ' Quando chegar a primavera'. Não tem spoiler, a não ser a maneira pela qual eu me refiro à Akito.

' Ela foi minha primavera, dentro daquela sela chamada de família, se eu era a neve gelada como dizia Akito... Ela foi a mais fresca e vivida primavera' – Fruits Basket 2

' Vieram lágrimas... pela primeira vez na vida eu me senti absolvido, salvo, como a neve derretida pela brisa da primavera' – Fruits Basket 2

Já fazia mais de dois anos, mais de dois anos desde que ele encontrara Kana, mais de dois anos desde que a primavera tinha chegado para ele, mas graças á maldição, não passara apenas de um sonho, de um breve despertar.

Kana agora estava casada, depois de todo o sofrimento que ele lhe causara , agora ela era capaz de sorri novamente e seguir seu caminho, mas não ele, não Hatori, que carregava dia após dia, como um fardo, apenas as lembranças da primavera, apenas as lembranças do que sobrara de um amor.

Desde que Akito recusara a união dos dois, ferira o olho de Hatori e culpara Kana por isso fazendo com que ela adoecesse de tristeza. A Hatori não restara outra solução a não ser apagar a memória dela, acabar logo com o seu sofrimento: libertá-la para que ela pudesse ser feliz.

Durante toda sua vida apagara a memória de quem quer que seu pai ou Akito ordenasse não importando se isso iria ferir as pessoas, mas então, ele pôde sentir na própria pele o que era ter que apagar lembranças preciosas, o que era ter que apagar a memória de alguém especial. Por vezes relutou, mas ao ver o quanto ela sofria, por amor, decidiu que assim seria melhor, e apagou as memórias da pessoa que ele mais amava. Tudo o que restou na memória dela foi o dia que ela chegou para ser assistente dele, a lembrança de que ficou doente e mais nada, todos os momentos em que eles viveram juntos, momentos bons e momentos ruins, foram apagados de sua memória. Para Kana, Hatori era agora apenas um primo distante, médico da família a quem ela foi apenas fazer um estágio como assistente, nada mais. Enquanto ele, lembrava-se de tudo e carregava as alegrias e tristezas desse amor sozinho.

Mais de dois anos depois, após ver as fotos do casamento dela trazidas por Ayame, seu coração se aliviara um pouco ao perceber que ao menos agira certo, que agora ela tinha encontrado alguém e era capaz de voltar a sorrir.

Entretanto a tristeza, as lembranças desse amor, que não volta mais, continuam a perturbá-lo, e o que resta hoje é apenas a sombra do Hatori que um dia existiu, apenas a sombra do Hatori apaixonado e que era capaz de sorrir.

Várias vezes pensara em rever Kana apenas para se certificar de que ela estava bem, mas achou melhor não arriscar, poderia ter ficado algum lapso de memória e ela poderia se lembrar de alguma coisa e voltar a sofrer, não era isso que ele queria.

-------------------------------------------------

Era um inicio de verão um tanto quanto quente, agora Hatori dirigia de volta para a sede pensativo. Após tanto tempo, rever Mayou, melhor amiga de Kana, trouxe-lhe lembranças do passado à tona, lembranças guardadas, feridas que ele pensava estarem começando a cicatrizar. Mas não, e tudo por causa de Shigure, se ele não tivesse lhe dito que os livros que ele encomendou na loja dos pais de Mayou haviam chegado e que eles não poderiam serem entregues, ele não teria ido até lá e não teria encontrado Mayou. Foi estranho revê-la depois de mais de dois anos, parece que nada havia mudado, nem mesmo ele, e realmente nada havia mudado mesmo, ele continuava frio como a neve gelada, como Akito costumava dizer, sem ser capaz de sorrir ou chorar, sem ser capaz de demonstrar um único sentimento, se pudesse explodir e pudesse gritar para o mundo o quanto aquele amor por Kana ainda o sufocava, o quanto é triste ter que carregar sozinho as lembranças boas e ruins dessa amor, lembranças, apenas isso , da primavera só lhe restou lembranças,agora sua vida estava mergulhada na escuridão dessa família amaldiçoada.

Já não agüentava mais todos os dias ficar preso na sede, trancado em sua casa ou cumprindo as ordens de Akito, tendo que estar ao lado dela não importasse as circunstancias. Queria ser livre, ou ao menos tentar, como os outros estão tentando, se tivesse coragem de largar Akito, se tivesse coragem de largar tudo isso e se libertar, porém a todo momento alguém lhe lembrava que era seu dever permanecer ao lado do seu patriarca.

Finalmente chegara a sede e mal colocara os pés dentro de casa, alguém já viera lhe chamar para ir ver Akito pois mais uma vez ela dizia não estar se sentido bem e se queixava do calor.

-Sempre as mesmas coisas, sempre as mesmas queixas- pensava enquanto examinava Akito e tentava não prestar atenção nas reclamações dela, mas quanto mais ela falava, quanto mais ela se queixava, mais sua cabeça se enchia, até que ele não suportou mais aquilo

- CHEGA! Não agüento mais!- grita – não acredito que perdi o controle na frente de Akito- pensa

Akito olha assustada- Basta Hatori, isso são modos de se referir ao seu patriarca?- dá um tapa no rosto de Hatori

Apesar do tapa ter lhe doido, a dor não foi maior do que a dor que ele carrega em seu coração.

- Gomenasai Akito-san, isso não irá mais acontecer. Com licença, você está bem, apenas tome mais água e vista roupas mais leves- levanta-se e se retira sem ao menos dar tempo de Akito lhe dizer alguma coisa.

Muitas vezes chegara a pensar que Shigure é quem está certo na maneira como trata Akito, utilizando-se das infantilidades dela a seu favor, apesar de amá-la, ele consegue ser frio e calculista- Talvez Shigure tenha razão, sou bom demais, não deveria ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, deveria ter sido forte, deveria ter enfrentado Akito e ter lutado pelo meu amor, pela minha felicidade, deveria ter lutado para que a minha primavera não acabasse. 'Mas agora é tarde'- pensa. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas mas ele não consegue chorar.

- 'Yuki (neve) , é você que deve ser chamado de Yuki, tão frio quanto a neve'- Essas palavras de Akito não saem de sua mente – talvez Akito esteja certa, mas como eu gostaria de ser diferente- pensa

Não vai para sua casa, sai novamente da sede e caminha pelas ruas da cidade despreocupado e sem rumo. De repente pára e então se dá conta de que está diante da loja de livros dos pais da Mayou, inconscientemente foi trazido para aquele local novamente.

- Porque ?- se pergunta

Mas antes que tenha tempo para encontrar a resposta ou ao menos pensar em uma, ouve vozes vindo de dentro da loja em direção a porta, então lá de dentro saem Mayou e Kana conversando.

- Kana? O que ela estará fazendo aqui?- pensa

Ele se esconde e observa, Kana parece triste e abatida, e parece que esteve chorando. Observa sem entender nada, ela não se parecia com a Kana toda sorridente das fotos do casamento há alguns meses atrás. Teria acontecido alguma coisa que a deixara triste? Seu coração se dilacerava ao vê-la sofrendo novamente, pedira tantas vezes para que ela encontrasse alguém. Sua vontade era correr até ela para saber o que estaria acontecendo, mas sabe que não pode- e se ficou algum lapso de memória?- pensa- e se ela se lembrar de mim?

' Deus permita que ela possa encontrar alguém que a faça feliz, eu lhe imploro, mesmo que minha neve nunca derreta, mesmo que minha vida termine aqui' Fruits Basket 2

Triste e com o coração partido observa Kana ir embora, assim que ela vai ele tem vontade de entrar e perguntar para Mayou o que aconteceu mas também não acha uma boa idéia.

Caminha pela cidade até anoitecer quando decide voltar para a sede. Triste e pensativo adentra em casa , retira o paletó, afrouxa a gravata e se joga no sofá. Não dorme, permanece acordado a noite toda pensando em Kana, no que viu, em tudo o que aconteceu e durante o pouco tempo que conseguiu dormir teve um sonho com ela e acordou assustado.

- O que faço?- se pergunta. Mas seu pensamento é interrompido por alguém que bate na sua porta. Levanta-se e vai atender, é Kureno lhe informando que Akito quer ir para a casa de praia também e que é melhor Hatori ir também caso ela passe mal ou precise dos serviços médicos dele. Ele não teve como contestar, mas tudo o que menos desejava nesse momento era se afastar dali. Começa a arrumar suas coisas sem vontade e em menos de uma hora partia para a casa de praia. Durante todo o caminho Hatori parece distante, isso incomoda um pouco Akito, mas ela tem Kureno para se divertir e não dá tanta atenção assim a Hatori.

Na casa de praia, Akito, de mau-humor por causa do calor, resolveu tirar a semana para infernizar a vida de todos , principalmente dele e de Kureno que ficaram hospedados na mesma casa que ela, na casa ao lado de onde estão os outros : Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Hiro , Haru e Kisa. Mas isso não quer dizer que os outros se livraram do mau-humor dela, definitivamente não.

Em meio a todas as confusões que ocorreram lá durante a semana, Hatori sempre que conseguia se livrar de Akito, saia para caminhar na praia. Ele costumava andar por horas descalço na beira da praia sempre pensando em Kana. A imagem dela chorando não saia de sua mente mas ele não sabia o que podia fazer para ajudá-la, não estava mais a seu alcance, entretanto ele não conseguia esquecê-la, não conseguia enterrar esse sofrimento que tanto o sufoca. Não conseguia se quer chorar até que toda dor do seu peito fosse embora, não conseguia se libertar nem libertar Kana.


	2. Chapter 2 O reencontro

Capítulo 2: Reencontro

Aqui começam as referências à minha fic anterior: 'Quando chegar a primavera'. Não precisa ter lido ela para continuar lendo essa, mas para quem quiser saber mais detalhes das mudanças de Akito e entender essas mudanças, eu recomendo que leia a outra.

' Podiam ocorrem flashbacks. No caso dela não pude reforçar o selo da memória, teríamos problemas se ela acabasse se lembrando de alguma coisa' Hatori- Fruits Basket- 5

Após uma semana que para ele pareceu uma eternidade, eles retornam para a sede, suas saídas agora, eram cada vez mais freqüentes e a fúria de Akito era cada vez maior, não só por conta de suas saídas, mas por conta de outras coisas que vinham acontecendo também. Quando Akito doente se recusava a permitir que ele a examinasse, ele desistiu finalmente de se preocupar com ela e com a família.

Por vezes ele andava perdido pela cidade, em outras ele apenas parava na frente da livraria na esperança de ao menos ver Kana. Um dia criou coragem e decidiu entrar na livraria, estava distraído olhando livros quando tromba com uma moça carregando um monte de livros, os livros caem no chão e ele se abaixa para ajudá-la

- Gomenazai ( desculpe-me)- diz- eu sou mesmo um...- mas suas palavras são interrompidas e ele toma um susto quando olha para a moça, é Kana. Com as mãos tremulas ele termina de ajudá-la- eu não deveria ter vindo aqui- pensa- e se ela se lembrar de algo?

Mas ela parece não se lembrar de nada, cumprimenta-o formalmente, sorri, agradece e se retira.

- Ufa – pensa- ela não se lembrou de nada, mas é melhor eu nunca mais vê-la – e sai da livraria, mas não consegue parar de pensar nela, seu sorriso, parecia um sorriso triste e ela parecia estar chorando com freqüência.

Kana também não consegue apagar o rosto triste e sombrio de Hatori de sua mente e entende menos ainda porque ao trombar com o Souma- san ela viu a imagem de um cavalo marinho diante de si

Entretanto Hatori não tem mais tanto tempo para continuar pensando em Kana pois ele chega na sede e encontra Akito completamente fora de si e com uma faca nas mãos. A partir daí a saúde de Akito se tornara cada vez mais frágil e com ela passando uns tempos na casa de Shigure ele passou a ir para lá com mais freqüência esquecendo-se de Kana temporariamente

Dessa maneira, o verão passou como num piscar de olhos. E um certo dia, voltando da kasa de Shigure, satisfeito com as mudanças observadas em Akito e certo de que Tohru realmente conseguira abrandar as dores de seu coração, Hatori vê, sentada no banco de um parque, Kana, ela parece estar chorando. Não consegue se conter, pára o carro e se dirige até ela.

Aproxima-se dela, mas não diz nada, não sabe como se dirigir a ela. Assim que ela percebe passos vindo em sua direção, levanta o rosto e vê Hatori, enxuga rapidamente as lágrimas e força um sorriso. Ele senta-se ao lado dela em silêncio e apenas a olha.

- O que está acontecendo?- pergunta após criar coragem- Porque estava chorando?- pergunta calmamente

- Souma – san... eu, não é nada- forçando um sorriso

- Tome- lhe entrega um lenço

Kana pega o lenço e limpa as lágrimas, mas não se agüenta e começa a chorar de novo. Aquilo parte o coração de Hatori, ele sente vontade de acariciar seus cabelos e enxugar suas lágrimas, mas sabe que não pode fazer isso, então apenas olha. Mas Kana, no impulso do momento e sem pensar mas lembrando de já ter se sentido acalentada por aquela pessoa de novo sem saber como nem porque, o abraça. Ouve-se um estrondo e Hatori se transforma em uma cavalo marinho. Kana, como da primeira vez que presenciara a cena se desespera e não sabe ao certo o que fazer, mas se lembra claramente que isso já aconteceu antes, sem pensar muito, pega o cavalo marinho, recolhe as roupas e vai para um local mais reservado do parque. Ela observa calada e então como num filme e em questão de segundos todas as lembranças dela vividas junto de Hatori voltam, o selo foi quebrado, surgem claramente em sua mente lembranças de um amor,o primeiro beijo, a revelação; momentos felizes, e os momentos finais de tristeza, no exato momento em que ele retorna a sua forma humana. Lágrimas caem dos olhos de Kana e ela acaricia o rosto de Hatori

-Tori-san – diz ela acariciando seu rosto

Hatori olha assustado ainda sem entender, essa era a forma carinhosa que ela costumava se referir a ele, veste-se rapidamente e olha para Kana- Isso não podia ter acontecido, ela se lembrou de algo- pensa

- Tori-san, como eu pude te esquecer, como eu pude esquecer o meu amor por você, como eu pude me casar e esquecer tudo de bom que vivemos, como? Eu não fui capaz de proteger você e o nosso amor, eu te feri, eu te machuquei, eu quase te ceguei porque fui fraca, eu estava do seu lado e não pude fazer nada – diz palavras sem sentido em meio a lagrimas.

Hatori olha, não sabe o que fazer, não sabe como reagir, só consegue obedecer a um impulso, olha nos olhos dela e a beija.

- Tori-san, o que aconteceu? Porque eu não me lembrei dos momentos em que vivemos juntos? – insiste ela

- Venha comigo, vamos tomar café em um local mais calmo e podemos conversar- diz serenamente

Caminham em direção a um café que tem próximo dalí, se acomodam em uma mesa um pouco reservada.

Hatori olha para Kana, não sabe o que falar, não sabe como agir, nota que ela parece confusa e triste

- O que aconteceu, Tori-san? O que aconteceu comigo? Porque eu esqueci você?- insiste ela

- Primeiro terá que me contar o que aconteceu com você, porque estava chorando no parque, onde está o seu marido?- pergunta ele tranquilamente

- Nós, nós nos separamos – diz tristemente

Se aproxima, olha nos olhos de Kana e acaricia seu rosto- Por que?

- Eu não sou feliz ao lado dele, e além disso descobri que ele estava me traindo. Mas agora isso não tem mais tanta importância, o que importa é conseguir entender o que aconteceu comigo.

- Sua memória foi apagada-diz- você tinha adoecido por causa do nosso amor e eu não tive escolha, apagar as suas lembranças sobre o nosso amor foi a melhor escolha. Eu não podia suportar a dor de ver você sofrendo por mim e pelo nosso amor.

Ela chora, lembra-se da cena na sala da sede da família, das palavras do patriarca culpando-a por ter ferido o olho de Hatori, lembra de toda a tristeza e escuridão que se formou a sua volta, mas então se lembra dos momentos bons também, do primeiro beijo, da revelação, de como fora feliz ao lado dele.

- E eu fui fraca, não consegui defender você e o nosso amor.

- Não fale assim, a culpa não é sua, a culpa é dessa maldição que todos nós carregamos. Eu também não consegui te proteger, e nesses dois anos eu nunca deixei de te amar, não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Eu ainda amo você, mas eu não posso fazer você sofrer tudo de novo, e você está casada, precisa voltar para o seu marido, tenho certeza que vocês se amam.

- Não, Tori-san, meu casamento foi uma ilusão, eu me decepcionei logo no começo, não chegou a durar um ano, durante todo o tempo em que eu namorei e casei eu nunca tinha certeza sobre o meu sentimento, era como se tivesse algo muito forte dentro de mim, mas que eu não sabia explicar, algo que eu não sabia de onde vinha, e agora eu sei. Eu fui fraca e não consegui te proteger antes. Mas eu te amei tanto, e ainda te amo, esse amor só estava esquecido, mas minhas lembranças voltaram o meu amor também voltou

- Eu nunca deixei de te amar nesses dois anos, mas não posso fazer você sofrer tudo de novo. Não há mais esperanças para nós. Esqueça isso, agora eu preciso ir, Akito precisa de mim- levanta-se e sai dali deixando Kana pensativa. Mas não era o que ele gostaria de ter feito, tudo o que ele mais queria era poder estar com Kana de novo.


	3. Chapter 3 O despertar

Capitulo 3: O despertar

Eu estava vendo um vídeo que fizeram da história de Kana com Hatori e esse vídeo era tão fofo que me inspirou para continuar a escrever, a letra da música se encaixa perfeitamente em algumas partes, apesar de eu não gostar de Green Day.

Wake me up when sempteber ends

"Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are

As my memory rests

But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when September ends "

Nos dias que se seguiam Hatori parece que não conseguia esquecer o beijo,e parece que Kana também não. Um certo dia , em meados de setembro, Hatori estava em sua casa, quando ouve alguém tocar a campainha de sua casa. Pensa ser Shigure, mas não, se surpreende ao ver Kana parada sorrindo diante de sua porta.

- K-kana, o que veio fazer aqui? Sabe que não poder vir até aqui sem permissão, apesar de muitas coisas terem mudado, Akito pode te ver.

- Eu não tenho mais medo de Akito, eu não tenho mais medo de nada, eu enfrento o mundo para poder ficar ao seu lado. Tori-san, porque não nos damos mais uma chance... – mas antes que ela possa dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela desmaia. Hatori a segura e a leva para dentro, nota que ela está pálida e tem febre, começa a examiná-la e pode notar que ela não tem se alimentado direito. Decide que é bom ela ficar um tempo ali em sua casa para se recuperar. Entretanto a saúde dela tem se mostrado cada dia mais frágil prolongando sua permanência na casa dele. Tenta por varias vezes ligar para alguém da família dela ou mesmo o marido dela, mas não consegue se comunicar com ninguém. Muitas vezes também se perguntava qual era a doença misteriosa que ela tinha e não conseguia descobrir e começa a realmente se preocupar com ela

Um certo dia Hatori é chamado com urgência na casa de Akito pois ela foi encontrada desmaiada nos jardins, depois de um tempo ele retorna de lá preocupado e apreensivo com a noticia que acabar de ter e com a promessa que acabara de fazer á Akito além das implicações que isso poderia ter na família toda. Sem perceber, acaba entrando no quarto de Kana ao invés de entrar no seu, surpreende ela enrolada em uma toalha acabando de sair do banho, ele cora e faz menção de se retirar mas ela o puxa pela mão e o beija tomando o cuidado para não o abraçar.

Delicadamente ele retira a toalha que a envolvia e eles se amam, tomando o cuidado de não se abraçarem. Hatori ri ao se lembrar da primeira vez em que fizera amor com Kana e acabara se transformando diante dela pela primeira vez, pode-se ver um sorriso, depois de tanto tempo, na face de Hatori. Ficam nus deitados um do lado do outro por um tempo sem dizerem nada, também não precisam, seus corações agora estão unidos para sempre.

Gostaria de poder me livrar dessa maldição para poder abraçar a mulher que eu amo – pensa- Kureno, Yuki, Momiji, Hiro, todos já se livraram, mas como?

Kana percebe que ele está um pouco distante, se vira para ele e acaricia seu rosto- No que está pensando?

- Gomen eu estava perdido em pensamentos – beija suavemente os lábios dela.

- E agora Hatori, o que vai acontecer? -pergunta ela

- Não sei, mas eu quero ficar com você, eu não vou desistir do nosso amor, vou lutar contra o que for preciso para ficar com você - diz ele sorrindo.

- Eu fui fraca, não consegui te proteger da outra vez- passa a mão sobre o olho esquerdo dele- mas dessa vez eu irei conseguir te proteger, dessa vez ninguém irá contra o nosso amor.

Hatori fica em silêncio pensando nas palavras dela.

Decidem por permanecerem juntos sem esconder de ninguém e enfrentar tudo e todos.

Akito decidiu viver sua própria vida, ela decidiu seguir seu caminho e não é dessa vez que ela irá se opor ao relacionamento dos dois, e se se opusesse, há muito que ele já não era mais o Hatori que se sacrificaria por Akito e pela família. Prometeu estar ao lado ela no que fosse preciso, mas não mais ser escravo e também agora ela tinha Shigure e ele se sentia satisfeito ao ver que Shigure tinha conseguido lhe frear as maldades e que Tohru conseguira lhe alegrar um pouco o coração.

A saúde de Kana vem melhorando a cada dia até que ela se recupera completamente graças ao amor e aos cuidados do Dr. Hatori. Ele acha engraçado, uma vez ela adoeceu pelos sofrimentos causados pelo amor deles, entretanto o mesmo amor a curou dessa vez.

Nos meses que se seguem eles eram vistos sempre juntos pelos jardins da sede ou entrando e saindo da sede de mãos dadas, estão sempre sorrindo e felizes. O sorriso, à muito sumido, voltou a aparecer no rosto de Hatori e seu olhar que sempre fora frio como a neve voltou a ter vida, calor.

Akito fingia que não os via juntos ou simplesmente não se importava mais tanto com os Juunish como antes, afinal agora ela tinha outras as coisas com as quais se preocupar tinha uma decisão importante a tomar até a festa do Ano Novo e aproveitar o pouco tempo que ainda lhe restava de vida.


	4. Chapter 4 Reencontros

Capítulo 4: Reencontro com o passado

Nesse capitulo duas fics "quando chegar a primavera' e " flash backs' se encontram, estou tão emocionada porque tudo isso tomou um rumo que eu não imaginei que tomaria, me surpreendi. Eu tinha dito que não iria fazer spoilers, mas não teve jeito, gomen, mas Akito entra na história não tem como, Akito por si só já é um spoiler.

Era dezembro, o final do ano estava próximo. Kana estava toda sorridente passeando pelo jardim com Hatori quando vê sentada no parapeito da janela, Akito. Várias vezes ela estivera ali tomando ar fresco enquanto observava os dois sempre felizes. Mas Kana nunca havia reparado nela ali antes. Ao avistá-la Kana pára um pouco distante e observa, ainda sorri. Hatori com medo do que Akito possa fazer se aproxima mas também não diz nada, observa apenas. O que Kana vê é uma Akito diferente daquela que ela vira 3 anos atrás, seu semblante estava mudado, mais sereno e não existia mais ódio em seu olhar, mas sim esperança e melancolia. Akito tinha lágrimas nos olhos, toda vez que ela os via juntos ficava melancolia lembrando do ocorrido anos atrás e do havia quanto ferido os dois. Mesmo tendo pessoalmente presenciado Hatori apagar a memória dela e tendo se certificado que ela não se lembrava de mais nada, os dois voltaram, mas como? Porque? – se perguntava Akito enquanto Kana a observava em silêncio ainda com um sorriso doce no rosto- será o amor deles tão forte a ponto de uni-los mesmo depois de tudo que sofreram? – continua Akito- mas não os separarei dessa vez.

- Akito-sama, ohayo ( Bom dia)- diz Kana quebrando o gelo

Akito olha assustada ao ver que ela parece não ter guardado ódio – Ohayo- responde a patriarca sorrindo.

Sorrindo Kana se vira e se retira junto com Hatori que ainda olha para Akito enigmático. Akito ainda a observa sorrido, por instantes, ao ver o casal feliz, suas tristezas desaparecem, pensativa ela se ajeita na janela.

Kana agora pode ter a certeza de que o patriarca não ficará mais contra eles. Akito está mudada mas ela não consegue perceber como mas sabe que algumas coisas estão mudando na Sede e ela sabe que ela e Hatori vão poder ficar juntos dessa vez, não importa que ele esteja preso à maldição, o que importa é que ela poderá ficar ao lado da pessoa que ama. Fica pensativa.

- Kana- chama Hatori- está tudo bem?

- Ah, sim – diz voltando a si

- Gomen, não devíamos ter ido para lá, o encontro com Akito não lhe fez bem- caricia o rosto dela.

- Não, fiquei apenas pensativa, Akito mudou. Tem algo diferente nele, tem algo diferente em seus olhos, apesar de tristes, seu olhar era doce e seu sorriso era sincero.

- Akito mudou e logo você vai descobrir alguns motivos dessa mudança- diz pensativo- mas vamos...

Mas mal eles adentram a casa de Hatori, um empregado da sede vem dizer que Akito deseja vê-los. Os dois se entreolham um pouco preocupados mas seguem em direção à casa de Akito . Adentram a sede onde Akito já os aguardava de pé de costas para a porta. Assim que ela percebe a presença deles, ela se vira, os dois se ajoelham diante dela de cabeça baixa.

- Pensei que não teria oportunidade de conversar com vocês- diz calmamente se aproximando- já faz um bom tempo que eu observo vocês, mais precisamente, fazem uns 2 meses que ando observando vocês sempre juntos e quero que me respondam agora, vocês estão juntos de novo?- pergunta em tom firme.

- Sim- respondem os dois receosos

- Como isso é possível ? Eu mesma me certifiquei de que Hatori tinha apagado sua memória- diz olhando para Kana tentando não se descontrolar

- Akito-san, gomen, mas houve uma falha no selo de memória, no caso da Kana não pude reforçar o selo de memória. Evitei encontrá-la todo esse tempo com medo que pudessem surgir flashbacks, mas nos trombamos e as memórias dela voltaram- diz Hatori

Kana se levanta e se aproxima de Akito ajoelhando-se diante dela – Nós decidimos tentar novamente já que o nosso amor resistiu a tudo que vivemos . Eu me lembro de toda minha dor e sofrimento por eu não ter conseguido proteger Hatori e o nosso amor, mas os bons momentos compensaram, eu pude perceber isso agora e estou disposta a proteger o Hatori e o nosso amor dessa vez- encara Akito esperando no mínimo um tapa, Hatori faz menção de se levantar caso precise proteger Kana, mas Akito não faz nada, apenas olha e analisa os dois.

Então se aproxima de Kana, se ajoelha diante dela com uma certa dificuldade, a encara por instantes. Kana não desvia o olhar e pode notar um olhar diferente vindo de Akito, não o olhar frio e sombrio da outra vez, mas um olhar sereno e um pouco triste, podia notar também que Akito estava usando um quimono mais escuro e mais largo como se quisesse esconder algo em seu corpo.

- Você é corajosa- começa Akito sem se alterar- vir até aqui e me enfrentar depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Entretanto admiro sua coragem de lutar pela pessoa que você ama-sorri- Passei a minha vida toda em função dessa família, em função do Juunish e esqueci de viver a minha vida, vivi tanto tempo em função dessa maldição que deixei muitas coisas passarem diante de mim, deixei a felicidade passar diante de mim, machuquei outras pessoa e me machuquei também. Mas eu encontrei a minha felicidade ao lado de alguém e fui salva por uma estranha, não posso impedir que outros sejam felizes, não tenho esse direito. Agora eu tenho outras coisas com que me preocupar do que viver em função dessa maldição. Sem contar que meus dias estão contados e eu quero aproveitar eles da melhor forma possível – algumas lágrimas surgem no seus olhos.

Hatori se aproxima de Akito e a abraça- não fale assim, AkkY-san, eu prometi que vocês iam viver e vocês vão viver

Kana se emociona mas está confusa, não entende o que está acontecendo- Akito-sama, você está doente?

- Não – diz ela ainda abraçada a Hatori, sorri- meus dias estão contados e isso agora não importa agora, eu sabia que seria assim.

Akito se levanta com dificuldade e se apoiando em Hatori. Kana ainda não entende. Akito sai para os jardins e o casal volta para a casa de Hatori, ambos pensativos

- Tori-san – começa em um tom sério- O que está acontecendo? Akito-san vai mesmo morrer em breve? Ele está doente?

- Não exatamente, ELA não está doente, mas sua saúde é delicada e ELA corre risco de morrer apesar de eu ter prometido a ELA que faria de tudo para salvar os dois.

- Tori-san, não entendo, quem são eles? Porque diz ELA, por acaso... Akito é ... uma garota?- estranha

Ele afirma positivamente com a cabeça- vou lhe contar um segredo que será revelado para toda a família no ano novo

- Mas como mesmo sendo da família eu não sabia disso?- indaga Kana- como Akito pode ser uma garota? Isso não é possível.

- Quase ninguém sabe, esse é um dos maiores segredos de nossa família, nem todos do Juunish sabem. Somente algumas pessoas sabem que Akito é uma garota. Eu, naturalmente por ser médico particular dela sempre soube, Kureno, Shigure e Ayame também sabem. A mãe dela decidiu criá-la como um garoto alegando que ela não seria respeitada como patriarca sendo uma garota, mas acho que as razões eram bem outras, razões essas que eu desconheço e talvez até Akito desconheça. Só sei que à Akito não foi lhe perguntado nada, ela teve que aceitar e pronto. Ela sofreu e ainda sofre muito nas mãos da mãe e foi superprotegida e criada sem limites pelo pai que morreu quando ela ainda era criança. Akito passou boa parte de sua vida vivendo trancafiada nessa sede vivendo em função dos Juunish, descontando em nós suas frustrações, nos ferindo e ferindo a si mesma. Todos nós, sem exceção, passamos a vida toda querendo nos livrarmos da prisão dessa família, nos livrarmos da prisão de Akito, mas nunca procuramos ouvir ela, nunca nos demos conta de que ela também queria se libertar dessa prisão assim como nós, as atitudes dela fugiram do nosso controle, até que um dia ela se descontrolou completamente a ponto de sair andando por aí com uma faca na mão, foi então que as mudanças começaram, ela acordou ao ver que ferira a pessoa que ela mais amava, Shigure, e seu coração parece também ter encontrado abrigo no sorriso de uma garota chamada Tohru Honda, uma estranha. Desde o verão que as coisas estão mudando. Akito resolveu viver sua vida, resolveu ter esperanças e ela e Shigure estão juntos desde então. Além de poder se sentir protegida nos braços de quem ela ama, ela tem algo a mais com o que se preocupar, e eu também – sorri- ela está grávida de 5 meses, você não reparou?

Kana se lembra das roupas e da dificuldade dela em se levantar- então era isso que ela tentava esconder em seu corpo?- pergunta- eu percebi algo estranho, mas jamais iria imaginar que fosse isso.

- Pois é, Akito já desperta interesse. Ela não irá conseguir esconder seu estado por muito mais tempo, por isso eu aconselhei-a a revelar para a família sobre o fato dela ser mulher, sobre seu envolvimento com Shigure e sobre a gravidez, e ela decidiu que fará isso em poucos dias, na festa de Ano Novo. Por isso preciso da sua compreensão, apesar de estar feliz em poder assumir nossa relação diante de toda família, terei que estar ao lado dela lhe auxiliando, não sei como a família irá reagir mas preciso assegurar que tudo esteja bem com ela e com o bebê.

- Eu entendo, mas a gravidez dela é de risco?

-Mais ou menos. A saúde dela é frágil por causa da maldição, mas ela e o bebê estão bem, melhores do que eu imaginei que estariam, entretanto eu temo por um parto prematuro e temo que ambos não resistam, mas prometi que faria tudo que fosse possível para salvá-los. Ela sabia do risco quando aceito levar a gravidez adiante, eu tinha sugerido um aborto, mas ela não quis, e nem eu queria, eu carregaria essa culpa por toda minha vida, mas eu tinha que lhe propor isso, era a saúde dela q estaria em risco. Apesar de saber que pode morrer, ela está aceitando numa boa, e eu acho que saber que pode morrer tem sido crucial nas mudanças que estão ocorrendo.Eu, sinceramente, não queria que ela e a criança sobrevivessem apesar de todo o ma que ela nos causou.

Kana fica em silêncio digerindo tudo que acabara de ouvir.

Dias depois ocorreu a festa de Ano Novo. Kana e Hatori estavam juntos, felizes e sorridentes. Fazia muito tempo que as pessoas não viam o sombrio médico da família sorrir- como Akito permitira o relacionamento deles?- indagavam algumas pessoas principalmente membros do Juunish.

Como Hatori previra, a família reagira mal à revelação de Akito e acabaram por expô-la diante de todos e queriam bani-la da família. Um conselho de família fora armado e Shigure e Hatori presidiram o tal conselho. Kana se via sem seu namorado como imaginava que pudesse acontecer e observava de longe Akito sendo amparada por Tohru. Não conseguia sentir ódio nem raiva dela mesmo depois do que ela fez para ela e Hatori, conseguia sentir pena por ela ter sofrido tudo o que sofreu. Felizmente o conselho fora bem sucedido e todos decidiram aceitar Akito como patriarca mesmo ela sendo uma garota.

Ao primeiro nascer do sol, Hatori e Kana estavam de mãos dadas no jardim. O pedido dela era para que pudesse ficar para sempre ao lado dela. O pedido dele, no entanto, era diferente, para que ele se livrasse da maldição e pudesse abraçar a pessoa que ele mais ama nesse mundo.

Nota da autora: que emoção, um encontro entre Akito e Kana depois de tudo que tinha acontecido. Muito emocionante, muito fofo o Hatori abraçando Akito quando ela disse que iria morrer.


	5. Chapter 5 A libertação

Capitulo 5: A libertação

' O que acontece quando chega a neve derrete"

"Não, chega a primavera"

Alguns dias depois, Hatori andava sozinho pelas ruas, tinha deixado Kana dormindo e havia saído para fazer compras, porém ele não se sentia bem, estava sentindo tonturas e por vezes sua visão escurecia- eu não posso desmaiar aqui- pensava ele. Estava transpirando também em pleno inverno, como médico, sabia que estava com febre. Permanece um tempo sentando num banco até se certificar que tinha melhorado um pouco quando decide voltar para casa, mas voltara a sentir mal por todo o caminho de volta.

Finalmente chega em casa, deixa as compras na cozinha , lá está Kana preparando o almoço. Assim que percebe a presença dele, vai até ele, percebe que ele está pálido e transpira.

- Tori-san, você está bem?

Mas ele não tem tempo de responder, desaba sobre ela se transformando. Ela fica desesperada e o leva para o quarto – vou chamar um médico – diz ela e então pára- mas que médico? O médico é quem está doente, o que eu faço agora?

Hatori se transforma de volta confuso.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta confuso

- Você desmaiou e se transformou, o que está acontecendo com você, está com febre, você está doente?

- Não sei, eu já estava passando mal na rua, mas não se preocupe, vou dormir um pouco e logo estarei melhor

- Quer que eu chame alguém? Você está queimando de febre

- Não, só traga um pouco de gelo para eu tentar abaixar um pouco a febre, não posso ficar doente.

Ela sai e volta logo em seguida com uma bolsa com gelo, coloca debaixo do travesseiro. Agora ele dorme, ela olha preocupada não sabe ao certo o que fazer, fica apenas observando ele, nunca o vira passar mal nem ficar doente antes

Algum tempo depois alguém toca a campainha e ela sai para atender, é Shigure, ele parece desesperado.

- Kana, onde está Hatori? Akito está passando mal. Onde está ele?- diz desesperado

- Shigure, aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? O que ela tem?- pergunta Kana

- Rápido Kana, onde está Hatori? - insiste

- Shigure, Hatori está doente...- mas nisso Hatori aparece se vestindo, pálido.

- Não se preocupe, Shigure, eu vou examiná-la

- Mas Hatori, você não esta agüentado parar em pé- diz Kana

- Não se preocupe Kana, estou melhor, estou preocupado com ela e o bebê, preciso ir ver como eles estão, eu já volto- se vira para Shigure- vamos?

Rapidamente chegam à sede, vão para o quarto de Akito, ela está deitado em sua cama. Hatori ainda meio tonto se aproxima dela, ela está febril e tem falta de ar.

- Shigure, traga gelo por favor.

Hatori começa a examinar Akito quando começa a se sentir mal novamente, sua visão escurece e ele sente falta de ar seguido de uma dor no peito intensa.Por instantes ele se esquece de Akito. A dor dura alguns segundos só, mas sua visão continua escurecida, ele se sente estranho, um sentimento de solidão se apodera dele, pela primeira vez ele estava se sentindo completamente só, como se o espírito que o habitava tivesse o abandonado para sempre. Naquele instante ele sabia que havia se livrado da maldição, lágrimas caem de seus olhos. Então ele volta a si, enxuga as lagrimas e abre os olhos, diante dele está Akito, ela parece ter sentido o mesmo que ele, pois tem a mão no peito e aprece estar com falta de ar, também tem lagrimas nos olhos. Ela pega no braço dele:

- Hatori, foi você,não é? Você se livrou da maldição não é?

- Hai ( sim)- agora entende porque ele estava passando mal e porque ela também estava passando mal, ela sempre foi capaz de sentir quando alguém se livrava da maldição devido aos laços que os une. Ele volta a examiná-la, aos poucos a respiração dela vai se normalizando e a dor desaparece

- Não se preocupe- sorri- vocês estão bem, descanse um pouco.

Ela olha para ele com um olhar triste.

Hatori se aproxima e a abraça- não se preocupe, eu não vou te abandonar só porque me livrei da maldição, apesar do que eu sofri com essa maldição os laços que unem os Juunish deveriam ser mantidos para sempre, além disso eu fiz uma promessa, prometi que cuidaria de vocês – leva a mão até o ventre dela

Saí do quarto no momento em que Shigure está voltando com o gelo.

- Ela está melhor, coloque gelo para a febre abaixar, se precisar é só mandar me chamar de novo- sorri e se retira

Apesar de ainda estar pálido e um pouco tonto, Hatori se sentia feliz, feliz por ter se livrado da maldição. Com ele já eram oito a se livrarem, talvez pudesse haver uma esperança para Akito também, apesar de tudo que ela causara aos Juunish, ele não desejava o mal dela, gostaria que ela continuasse a viver e que fosse feliz.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, as lágrimas que estavam congeladas por tanto tempo, ele se dirige para sua casa, entra correndo, Kana está na cozinha, ela olha para ele e sorri, mas ao ver que ele está chorando pensa logo que aconteceu o pior com Akito, mas não diz nada, não sabe o que dizer, não sabe se deve perguntar. Hatori se aproxima dela e a abraça, mas não se transforma, sim ele havia mesmo se libertado da maldição, chora nos braços dela. Kana parece não entender o que está acontecendo, abraça ele mais forte.

- Hatori, sua maldição se foi- diz ela também chorando nos braços dele- como foi isso?- pergunta num misto de alegria e surpresa.

- Não sei, mas era por isso que eu estava passando mal. Akito estava passando mal pelo mesmo motivo, eu estava diante dela a examinando quando soube que minha maldição se fora. Eu não consigo expressar em palavras o que eu sinto- diz ele entre lágrimas, fraqueja.

- Certo, mas você ainda está fraco e febril, precisar descansar um pouco mais, se você desmaiar aqui não vai mais se transformar e eu não poderei te carregar para cima- ri

Hatori também sorri, se deixa ser levado para cima, não consegue parar de chorar, as lágrimas que estavam há tanto tempo guardadas vieram todas de uma vez. Assim Hatori se deita para descansar um pouco mais mas puxa ela pela mão – Fica comigo um pouco- pede ele.

Então ela se acomoda ao lado dele e o abraça apertado, ambos sentem-se felizes por poderem se abraçar pela primeira vez sem se preocuparem se ele vai se transformar ou não. Não demora muito para que Hatori adormeça, ela não dorme, mas não tem coragem de sair dali ficando acordada ao lado dele observando enquanto ele dorme.

Quando Hatori acorda já anoiteceu e Kana acabara por dormir ao seu lado. Ele se levanta com cuidado para não acordá-la, lhe dá um selinho e sai do quarto. Dirige-se até a cozinha onde começa a preparar um jantar de comemoração para eles. Assim que termina o jantar vai até a Sede, até o quarto de Akito. Agora, ela dorme tranqüila e parece completamente recuperada assim como ele, volta para sua casa satisfeito.

Quando retorna para casa Kana está na sala esperando por ele

- Aonde foi? – pergunta- estava preocupada

- Fui ver como Akito estava, ela já está bem e eu também- se aproxima de Kana e a abraça- o que acha de um jantar especial para comemoramos?

- Sim – sorri- e vejo que você já preparou o jantar, o cheiro está bom, podemos nos servir?

- Não- diz ele sorrindo- primeiro vamos nos preparar para o jantar, tome- diz ele lhe entregando um quimono florido- quero que vista para mim porque eu também irei me arrumar pra você.

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e sobe para o quarto indo se arrumar. Hatori também se arruma vestindo um quimono azul. Volta para a sala e começa a preparar a mesa para o jantar enquanto espera Kana descer. Não demora muito para que ela desça usando o belo quimono vermelho que ele lhe deu. Ele começa a servir o jantar para ela enquanto olha em seus olhos, parece mais apaixonado do que nunca. Acabam o jantar, ele a pega no colo e a leva para o quarto, para o seu quarto. Começa a retirar o quimono de Kana deixando-a nua, logo ele também está nu, se abram e então se amam, mas como se fosse a primeira vez, pois pela primeira vez eles podem se abraçar e sentir um o calor do corpo do outro.

Os dias que se seguem são dias de alegria para Hatori e Kana, é como se toda as tristezas tivessem indo embora de uma só vez e a primavera tivesse voltado para ficar para sempre. Lágrimas e sorrisoa apareciam com uma certa freqüência no rosto do antes sombrio Dr. Hatori.


	6. Chapter 6 Kamisama Deus

Capitulo 6: Kami-sama e a libertação final

Nota da autora: Eu queria ter escrito esse capítulo na minha fic anterior ' Quando chega a primavera', mas não sabia se a gravidez de Akito seria muito bem aceita pelas pessoas, então decidi não ir adiante. Mas como foi bem aceito, resolvi colocar aqui, e pensando bem, ficou até melhor, espero que gostem.

' Eu sou aquele que para os 12 signos está mais próximo do divino. Eu sou 'deus'. Aquele que rege os espíritos dos 12 signos'- Akito Furuba 11

Em meados de março , Hatori é chamado as pressas na casa de Akito, como ele imaginava, Akito ia ter um parto prematuro. Apesar de apreensivo ele opta por não levá-la para o hospital com medo de expô-la e sabe que independentemente do parto ser no hospital ou em casa, se algo desse errado ele iria perdê-los da mesma forma.

Respira fundo e começa a prepará-la para o parto. Shigure está a lado dela também apreensivo. O clima no quarto é tenso. Kana e Tohru estão lá para assessorar Hatori.

A bolsa já havia estourado quando Hatori foi chamado,o que indica que ela já havia entrado em trabalho de parto fazia algumas horas e talvez nem tivesse se dado conta, portanto, Hatori sabe que ao menos ela não terá um longo trabalho de parto.

Para aliviar um pouco as dores ele se utiliza de analgésicos via oral e também se utiliza de ervas analgésicas que aplica sobre o ventre dela e na parte superior da coxa. Preparada para o parto só resta agora à Hatori controlar o tempo das contrações e orientá-la para que ela faça força na hora certa e poupe energia para suportar todo o trabalho de parto.

Apesar de tudo estar transcorrendo dentro do previsto, o clima ainda é tenso. Shigure não sai do lado dela em nenhum momento. Apesar de sua saúde frágil, ela vêm resistindo bem ao parto sem mostrar sinais excessivos de sofrimento. Os segundos, os minutos, as horas passam de forma angustiante, o quadro começa a ficar crítico, Akito começa a dar sinais de que não tem mais força para continuar. Hatori percebe e se preocupa, mas mesmo assim continua incentivando-a a continuar, pois parece faltar muito pouco. Exausta, sem forças, no final da manhã um choro de criança ecoa pela sede da Família Souma, Akito dá à luz a uma menina. As mão de Hatori tremem ao segurar a criança. Todos, sem exceção, têm lágrimas nos olhos. Após verificar que está tudo bem com a criança, Hatori a enrola em lençóis limpo e a coloca nos braços de Akito que segura a filha com lágrimas nos olhos.

Hatori termina o parto que apesar de suas preocupações transcorreu bem. Agora Kana e Tohru cuidam da criança limpando-a e vestindo-a.

Porém nesse instante acontece algo estranho, algo que foge do controle de Hatori, Akito começa a ter uma hemorragia e perde os sentidos. Hatori tenta não se desesperar mas sente que está perdendo ela, tenta conter a hemorragia mas seus esforços parecem inúteis, então uma luz branca muito forte que quase ofusca a visão de todos emana do corpo de Akito e a envolve, de seu coração surge a imagem de uma flor, uma camélia rosa. Todos olham com lágrimas nos olhos, um silencio paira no quarto. Alguns instantes depois a luz desaparece, a hemorragia cessa e Akito recupera os sentidos, ela também tem lágrimas nos olhos pois sabe o que acabara de acontecer. Kana entrega a criança novamente para Akito que olha para a filha com lágrimas nos olhos, Shigure beija Akito nos lábios. Agora todos estão felizes, o maior desejo de Akito tinha se realizado, ela ia viver para poder ver sua filha crescer. Kami-sama havia se libertado da maldição, e com isso todos os outros Juunish também. Kami–sama livre da maldição significa que mais nenhuma mãe da família Sohma deveria se preocupar, nem Akito pois sua filha nascera livre da maldição, nem mesmo Kana que acabara de descobrir horas atrás que está grávida de Hatori. Apesar da maldição ter acabado, os laços que unem os 13 membros do Juunish à Kami-sama se manterão para sempre.

FIM

Nota da autora: Isto é o fim de tudo, o final que eu quis dar para Fruits Basquet, isso quer dizer que não farei outras fics com outros finais. Que triste, estou chorando aqui... mas calma, haverão outras fics de Furuba, agora que eu me empolguei. Se vocês notarem tem muitas lacunas de tempo nessa fic e na outra 'quando chegar a primavera', então pretendo preencher essas lacunas. Pretendo fazer uma fic só sobre a Akito, será uma fica mais densa, pois será uma fic na qual ela irá se questionar muito sobre a sua vida, como se procederam as mudanças, como ela realmente encarou a gravidez e o fato de saber que sua morte agora estava próxima, e como os Juunnish encararam tudo isso...

Por hora , obrigada pro lerem essa humilde fic.


End file.
